Kyoko is a WHAT?
by KaiHyuuga
Summary: Ren and Kyoko are finally a couple now. But one morning, the President said that there will be somethings to discuss with them in his office. But what happened when Saena suddenly comes to see them in President's office? Read to find out.


**Kyoko is a WHAT?**

**By : KaiHyuuga**

**Author's Note : Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic for Skip Beat and I've been planning on making this fanfic for a year now. This story takes place after chapter 219 when Kyoko met this story Kyoko and Ren are a couple already and Kyoko also knew Ren a.k/a Kuon's past (it means she already know that Ren/Kuon was Corn, her fairy prince). And I also put some other characters from other manga, too. You can search from what manga they are after you read this and find some names you don't recognize as Skip Beat's characters. Enjoy the story and beware of typos (I'm not good in English, hehe)!**

**Desclaimer : I don't own SKIP BEAT and the characters inside this story!**

**KaiHyuuga**

**Chapter 1 : The Unexpected Things to be Revealed, part 1**

That morning, Ren picked Kyoko up from Darumaya to LME Building. Since they're a couple now, Ren thought that it was his responsibility to make sure his beloved girlfriend's safety. So, he insisted on always picking her up everyday to LME Building for work and taking her back to Darumaya when they have finished their work. Eventhough Kyoko didn't want him to do that, but she had no choice since she couldn't resist his puppy eyes and she didn't want to see her boyfriend sad. Besides, they could have some times alone for both of them. The paparazzi and other people still didn't know their relationship, except for President Takarada, Maria, Yashiro, Kanae, and Chiori.

"Good morning, Kuon!" Kyoko greeted Ren sweetly and sit on the passenger seat.

"Ah, good morning, sweetheart. How was your sleep tonight?" Ren asked while he started the car engine and drove away.

"It was really good. I guess just by remembering your smile made me feel happier, that's why I always get quality sleep and a really nice dream. How about yours?" Kyoko said with a blushed face.

"Hmmmm, I'm glad that I can make you happier and having nice dreams. Mine was a nice one, too. I saw you in my dream last night."

"Eh? Really? What was your dream about?"

"Do you really want to know?" Ren asked while his eyes were still looking on the road. His heavenly smile never leaves his face when he was with Kyoko.

"Of course! Well, if you don't mind telling me your dream," Kyoko took a quick glance on him and then looked down playing with her fingers.

"Hmm. My dream last night was having you as my bride in a church. You walked down the aisle with a really beautiful and princess-like white gown with white lilies bouquet and a tiara on your head. Kotonami-san and Amamiya-san were your bride's maids, then Maria-chan was the flower girl. After that we held the wedding reception on a park with full of flowers," Ren paused a while, "You were a really beautiful bride that made every men jealous of me because I got you in my arms. I hope it wasn't only a dream."

Hearing that, her face blushed madly. She never thought that the man every women wants and number one actor in Japan could have a dream like that with a plain and boring girl like her. But, of course, having him dreamt about her made her really happy. She was just a nobody, but she could get a handsome man like Ren Tsuruga, or Kuon Hizuri, as her boyfriend. And he loves her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world when other guys said that she was plain and didn't have a beauty at all. Heck, those people were so blind. How come a beautiful girl as Kyoko Mogami looked plain in their eyes?

Well, she felt those words were meant nothing now since she had Ren/Kuon who said she's beautiful all the time. Which girl who didn't feel happy if her boyfriend said to her that she's beautiful all the time? Only an abnormal girl who didn't like being called beautiful. And Kyoko was not an abnormal girl. If somebody insulted her, better get ready to face Kuon Hizuri's wrath.

"Kyoko, we're here," Ren said while looking at her face. "Eh?! That fast?" she looked around and it was indeed in the basement parking lot inside LME Building. He sighed, "You were lost in your thought. So that's why you didn't even notice that we're here already since ten minutes ago."

"Eeeeehh?! That long?! Why didn't you tell me?"

Yashiro suddenly appeared from behind and said, "Actually, he even tried to called you back from your thought from that ten minutes, Kyoko-chan."

"HUUUWAAAAAAHHHH! Ya..Yashiro-san, since where were you behind me?!" Kyoko was shocked when she saw Yashiro-san was behind her. "Hmmm, fifteen or twenty minutes ago, I guess."

"Th..that long? I..I'm sorry..." she looked down with a sad dark aura around her. "It's alright, Kyoko-chan," Yashiro said. Then, Ren said, "Okay, we need to go to President's office first." "Eh? Why?" Kyoko asked. "I don't know. He said there's something important to discuss with us." Kyoko looked at Ren and said, "Is it about work? Or is there a problem with something? You didn't do anything wrong, did you?"

"Of course not. It may be about work, or may be not. We can only know that after we meet him in person. Okay, let's go," Kyoko blushed as Ren held his hand on hers. "Yes," she answered with a smile.

"Hey, you two! Don't you even remember about my existence here?!" asked the whining Yashiro who was left behind by those lovely birds. "Ah! Sorry, Yashiro-san. I forgot that you were with us," Ren apologized to him while holding his laughter. "What?! How dare you forgot my existence because of your girlfriend is next to you! Your apology is not accepted!" Yashiro sulked and looked away. "Don't be like that, Yashiro-san. Your words made Kyoko sad, you know?" Yashiro was shocked when he heard that and even more shocked when he looked at the very sad Kyoko-chan.

"Eh? No, no, no! Kyoko-chan, I was just kidding! It was supposed to be a joke!" Yashiro said in panic. "But, because of me, you were forgotten by Ren." Kyoko looked very down. "Oh, come on, Kyoko-chan. I was not serious. I just wanted to joke around because I'm very happy that you two finally be together."

"Re..really?" Kyoko looked up with a little red hint.

"Yeah. I'm really glad that I can see you two together."

"Hehehehehe.."

"Alright. Let's go to the president's office right now," Ren said to Kyoko and Yashiro and still holding her hand.

"Ung!" Kyoko nodded. "Yeah, better hurry. I don't want us to be late for work," Yashiro walked beside them.

When they were in front of President's office, they were greeted by Sebastian. Knowing the guests have arrived, he immediately went inside to report it. After that, they three went inside. To their surprised, they didn't only see the president himself, but they also saw Kotonami Kanae, Amamiya Chiori, and Ren's parents, Kuu and Julie. When Julie saw Ren, she stood up and hugged Ren, "Oh, Kuon. Mother missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, mother, father. But what are you two doing here?"

"We came to discuss something with boss. And, he said that he also wanted to talked about something else which we didn't know about it, yet. When your mother knew I was going to Japan, she insisted to come along with me. So, that's it," Kuu said and stroked his son's hair.

"So, Kuon, where's my soon to be daughter in law?" Julie asked as she looked up to his son. Ren put his arm around Kyoko's waist and said, "Here. Mother, this is Kyoko Mogami. My girlfriend."

Kyoko felt embarrassed, but then she looked at the happy mother, "Ni..nice to meet you, Julie-san." "Ahhh, what a beautiful girl!" Julie hugged her and said, "Kuu talked about you a lot when we were in America. And you called him 'father'. So, you must call me 'mother', Kyoko-chan!" Kyoko was surprised by Julie's words. But then, she tried to call her 'mother' with a blushed face, "Mo..mo..ther. Mother."

Julie was happy hearing that. She felt like she has a daughter she could never have, now. Kuu and Ren only smiled at the scene. They could see Julie smiled so happily right now.

Then, they heard a cough from the president, "Alright, then. We need to wait for the last guest before we can start."

"Eh? Last guest?" Yashiro asked. "I thought they were the last guests we must wait. So, who is this guest?" Kanae asked while secretly seeing Yashiro. The president smiled and answered, " You'll see. And why are you glancing at Yashiro-san, Kotonami-kun?"

"Eh?!" Kanae and Yashiro were shocked. "What?! I didn't, Takarada-san!" She tried to denied it, but then she heard a chuckle from beside her, "I saw it too, Kanae-san. You talked to Takarada-san, but your eyes were glancing at Yashiro-san." It was Chiori. She knew that Kanae was having a crush secretly with Yashiro. "Moko-san. You were glancing at Yashiro-san? Is that mean.." Before Kyoko could finished her sentence, Kanae cut her with a red face , "NO!"

Ren took a glance on Yashiro and he saw a hurt expression on his face. 'I guess he really is having a crush on Kotonami-san, too," He thought. Yashiro looked at Ren and he saw Ren was smirking at him. "Ren, what are you smirking at?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about a guy who is having a crush on my girlfriend's best friend, " Ren teased him as he keep his smirk. Yashiro was shocked and blushing so hard, 'H..how did he know?" "I know it from your face a while ago," Ren added. Unfortunately, Kanae didn't hear what they were talking about. If she heard, their face would have the same colour of red.

"Tok..tok.."

" Takarada-san, the last guest has arrived," Sebastian said to the President. He nodded and said, "Let her in." After that, a beautiful woman with black hair which tied in a bun and was using a formal work suit came in to the room. Kyoko's eyes widened when she saw the woman. Ren was shocked seeing that woman while the others, except the President, was dumbfound as they didn't know who that woman was. Kyoko tried to open her mouth and said, "Mother?"

"Eh?!" They didn't believe about what they heard from Kyoko's mouth. 'That woman is Kyoko's mother?' they thought. They didn't know anything about Kyoko's parents except that her relationship with her mother was really bad, and she left her to Tokyo when she was still 6 years old. They were also thinking about what made her come to President's office. Moreover, why should he made them to gathered around to his office in the morning? Only just to made them meet Kyoko's mother?

Yes. That woman was Saena Mogami, Kyoko's mother. She walked to Kyoko and when she was right in front of her daughter, she said, "Long time no see, Kyoko. I see that you've been doing well." "Yeah, it has been a really long time since you left me back there in Kyoto with the Fuwa's," She answered with sarcasm in every words she said and looked away. She didn't know what to say to her long gone mother.

"Indeed. Since everyone is already here, let's have a seat and start the discussion. Although, I didn't expect it to be these many people to come," Saena said as she took a seat. After that, everyone took their seat as well. Waiting for an explanation from the eccentric president.

"Actually, Mogami-san here will be discussing a personal matter about Mogami-kun. She said that those who are really close to her can come, too. So, I thought of who might be her closest friends and here you are. She already approved about Mogami-kun's debut as an actress. But, there are something else to know about Mogami-kun that I also want to hear from Mogami-san. So, please, Mogami-san," President said as he let Saena to start the discussion.

Kyoko was starting to feeling nervous. She tighten her hold against Ren's hand. Ren knew that Kyoko was feeling nervous, so he tighten his hold, too. But they had no idea what she would wanted to discuss about. If it's about her debut, they already heard that Saena had given her permission for Kyoko to start her debut as an actress. So, what's the problem, now?

Saena took something from inside her bag. It was a mini album book. She then opened it and put it on the table so that everyone could see the thing she wanted to show them. In that book, there was a photo of a beautiful little girl about 3 or 4 years old, with a natural white hair that reached her waist, oceanic sky blue eyes like a sapphire, wearing a dark blue gown with a light blue ribbons and a small tiara on her head, and she was holding a bouquet of white roses on her hand. Her smile was so angelic and her face was so innocent that no one could resist. In that photo, that beautiful little girl looked like a little princess.

"Woooaaaaahhh! She's so beautiful! Ne, Mogami-san, who is that girl?" Julie asked. Everyone also had the same opinion about that little girl's beauty. In Kyoko's eyes, that little girl was like a little princess, fairy, and even an angel, too.

"That little girl," Saena paused for a while, "is my only daughter."

**Chapter 1 : The Unexpected Things to be Revealed, part 1 – END**

**KaiHyuuga**

**Author's Note : Cliff hanger! Hahaha.. I never thought that I could write a story with more than 2000 words in a chapter! Wow! But, Saena said that little girl in the photo was her only daughter? What about Kyoko? Isn't she her daughter? Oh my God.. I was shocked, too. Do you want to know what is going on? Then please wait for the next chapter. See you later! **


End file.
